


У одиночества свои полутона

by Omletto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, PWP, Threesome, emotional UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF-2015 за команду Kuroshitsuji.<br/>Бета - Изуэль.<br/>Написано по заявке о тройничке слуг.</p>
    </blockquote>





	У одиночества свои полутона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2015 за команду Kuroshitsuji.  
> Бета - Изуэль.  
> Написано по заявке о тройничке слуг.

В родовом поместье Фантомхайвов редко можно было встретить тишину. Несмотря на умело разыгранное умиротворение, встречающее очередных гостей аккуратно подстриженными лужайками и приветливо шуршащими подъездными дорожками, сами жители особняка никогда не отличались спокойствием. Будь то не по годам серьёзный граф или же закалённый бывший вояка — каждый из них таил в себе неиссякаемый источник энергии. Наверное, так проявлялось их огромное жизнелюбие, а может, дело было в чём-то другом. Снейк плохо разбирался в людях, но наряду с мыслями о жизнелюбии в голову приходили схожие — только уже об одиночестве.

Конечно, сложно было представить, что в одном из знатнейших домов Англии бал правило одиночество. Зыбкое, колючее чувство, сродни холодным ночам в походном шатре. Снейк помнил его, почти как вживую, но оказавшись в поместье семьи Фантомхайв, не ощутил его больше ни разу. В каких бы тёмных закоулках не искал.

Не то чтобы одиночество было ему нужно. Снейк искал, потому что не верил в избавление от привычной изморози, сковавшей сердце глубоко в груди. Он чуял стремительные движения её жадных рук и в тишине пустых коридоров, и в весёлой болтовне своих новых домочадцев. Чуял, но не мог поймать, Не мог уцепиться за узорчатую ледяную паутину и раскрошить её в ладонях. Одиночество было здесь повсюду. Снейк не узнал его сразу только потому, что оно было другим.

Одиночество победившего смерть, одиночество спасённого, одиночество прощённого. Раньше Снейк и подумать не мог о подобных оттенках. Одиночество его жизни было мучительными тисками, в особняке Фантомхайвов же одиночество использовали как силу, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Идти с ними шаг в шаг было волнующе. Снейк не испытывал подобного даже в родном цирке, где день за днём создавались новые неповторимые трюки. По части находчивости обитатели поместья Фантомхайв не отставали, разница была лишь в том, что их выходки служили развлечением им самим, а не кому-то другому.

Так же было и с одиночеством: своё они делили только между собой. При свете луны и в тесных объятьях друг друга.

Снейку это казалось странным: нельзя ведь было вылечить своё одиночество чужим, а у них получилось. Им Снейк поверил легко, стоило лишь однажды увидеть искажённые удовольствием лица и крепко переплетённые пальцы рук.

Наблюдать за молодым господином Снейк вряд ли бы решился, а вот с Бардом, Финни и Мейлин всё вышло как-то само собой. Можно было, конечно спихнуть все причуды Эмили, но врать себе было бессмысленно: Снейк хотел посмотреть, действительно ли им вместе становится легче.

Эти трое не стеснялись себя. Возможно, им просто нечего было скрывать, а может, никому и не было до них дела. Стоя у лишь наполовину прикрытой двери и глядя в рассечённую лунным светом темноту, Снейк недоумевал, почему. Ему казалось, что в ту ночь — пусть и не физически — он прикоснулся к чему-то поистине сокровенному.

Изгибы бледного тела Мейлин выглядели ещё изящнее в крупных ладонях Барда. Сейчас Мейлин не была неуклюжей простушкой, она прижимала голову Финни к своей голой груди и целовала Барда нежно, но требовательно. Финни неразборчиво шептал и растягивал Мейлин рукой, а Бард гладил его по волосам, подбадривая.

Они двигались, как единое целое, связанные стальной цепью, что соединяла горячие живые сердца. Если можно было бы, Снейк сравнил бы их с клубком змей, который не распутать и не разорвать. Взмахи рук перетекали в плавные толчки бёдер, шорохи простыней в тихие вздохи. Они обвивали друг друга мокрыми телами, скользили легко и дразняще, питали досыта собственными соками.

В ритм с ними, в груди Снейка билась тихая зависть. Смог бы он так бескорыстно делиться своим одиночеством с другими? Захотели бы эти трое принять его целиком? В ответ перед глазами одна за одной возникали картинки. Мейлин вылизывала его чешую, так же жадно, как рот Барда до этого. Финни ласкал его плечи, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. А Бард тянул на себя, повелительно, но осторожно, заставляя прогибаться в спине.

Как и теперь, в реальности, раскрывалась Мейлин, до конца впуская в себя Барда. Он покрывал мелкими поцелуями её шею, а Финни готовился войти вслед за ним. Не будет ли ей больно, думал Снейк, и сам же чувствовал обратное. Приятное растяжение мышц, сердце, бьющееся в горле, жаркую наполненность. Он чувствовал всё это, словно на самом деле, а может те фантазии шептала ему Эмили.

Но даже не в её силах было нарисовать то, что Снейк видел своими глазами. Слышал всем телом, чуял нутром. Мейлин отдавала себя без остатка, мечась из одних рук в другие. Финни целовал Барда так, будто хотел выпить досуха. Они двигались так, что ничто в мире не было способно их остановить. Даже, пережив пик удовольствия, выхолощенные и усталые, они никак не могли затихнуть. Сплетались руками и ногами, невесомо щекотали пальцами кожу. Боялись, что одиночество снова придавит их, недвижимых, ледяной толщей, если они хотя бы на мгновение выпустят друг друга из объятий.

Снейк больше не смотрел на них. Излишним уж это было. Он прижимался спиной к холодной стене и чувствовал, как изморозь снова пробирается под одежду. Он видел, как с ней бороться, но сам так делать не умел.

Может быть от того, что не умел разделять своё одиночество. А может потому, что одиночество тех троих было любовью.


End file.
